Dawn of Destiny
by No Fate 1990
Summary: A Vampire Buffy is stuck in hell while Dawn and Harry are expecting their firstborn son, Phoenix Potter.Reviews are welcome.
1. Longsuffering

Dawn's p.o.v

My mind is here with Harry at Hogwarts, but my heart is elsewhere. I close my eyes and I am back in the furnest that is known as hell. Into the fire, I am reunited and I

am the spark yearning for comfort in places where bloodthirsty vultures, vampires lie in wait. Traveling in the path of thorns, I believe this is heaven to noone else but me.

I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence. If I choose to, Harry, would you try to understand. Let me be empty and weightless then maybe I'll find some

peace tonight in the arms of an angel. I look and there before me is a white pale horse. Hades and his friend, death follows closely behind the horse. The sight of my now

demon possessed vampire sister takes my breath away. I reach out my hand toward Buffy, but she rejects me. It is not a joke, she really did turned onto the dark side

as a result of being seduced by a vampire. She is slipping away as fast as the day and I can't hear her say I love you. I miss her smiles and yet I know we are better off

being miles apart from each other according to Giles. Dawn, a very familiar sweet kind voice calls out from the great beyond. I awake in bed with a huge hole in my heart

and yet at the same time I am trying to remain strong for the little life that is growing inside of me. Harry puts his arms around me and he then welcomes in the sound

of music, my crying.


	2. Object of my affection

Harry's p.o.v

It was only just a dream and yet Dawn feels the need to scream as a way to let out her grief. There is always darkness before the dawn, but I am not afraid to walk

through the valley of death all for the love of my beloved. I can see the pain in her eyes, but I don't know how to stop the rain that is suffocating her from within. Grief

comes in just like ocean waves at the beach and I find it hard to teach her what it means to be loved. Crying, she begs hug me instead of bug me so I try my best to

show her affection. I don't know how it feels like to have a sister, but I do know how it feels like to lose a loved one. We are in the bed having make up sex when her

water breaks unexpectedly and She starts having contractions all of a sudden. Afraid, I am starting to freak out because I know that Phoenix is on his way into the world.

Unsure of what to do next, I take my pregnant wife to the hospital where we welcome our son into the world.


	3. Vulnerability

Dawn's p.o.v

There is never a day so dreary that I don't feel weary and things appear to be blurry before my eyes. From here to heaven to a very dark place, life is not a fairy tale

and I feel like slipping away. I'm going under, rolling thunder hear my cry,please bless me with some poetry. Hello, my echo, please breakthrough into the walls that my

guilt has built. Please revive me, show me how to live and to give of my resources. This little light of mine, this little life of mine appears to be invincible, but my

generosity speaks volumes to people. A baby's birth captivates my attention and hope is reborn in my heart. Stop every clock, let me have one more hour to discover

whats this life for meaning mine.


	4. Easy Hard Work

Scene 2: The Hospital Waiting Room

Situation: Dawn is giving birth, but Harry is not allowed inside the delivery room. Harry waits outside the delivery room with Hermoine and Ron

Dawn (screaming from within the delivery room): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Harry (worried): Dawn has been screaming a lot. I hope everything is alright with her and the baby.

Hermoine: Pain, it is apart of the birthing process. Dawn's suffering will end very soon.

Ron: Pain is a state of mind

(Carrying a newborn baby, a nurse walks out of the delivery room. She places the baby in Harry's arms. Hermoine and Ron are overcome with joy)

Nurse: Say hello to your son

Harry (with enthusiasm): Hello, my son

Nurse: Dawn decided to name him Phoenix

Harry (delighted): Cool

Scene: Dawn's recovery room

Action: Exhausted, Dawn rests in the bed. She is still recovering from giving birth.

Harry (shows Phoenix off to Dawn): This our son

(Phoenix cooes making his parents laugh)

Dawn (worn out): Who knew giving birth would be so painful?

Harry: I heard you screaming from outside in the hallway.

Dawn: I am sorry that you didn't witness the birth. I wished you were in the delivery room with me.

Harry: I forgive you

Dawn (choked up): I wish Buffy was here

Harry: Buffy is here with you in spirit

Dawn: Buffy's soul is trapped in hell, remember?

Harry: She will come around someday

(Phoenix cooes making his parents laugh again. He has certainly brought sunshine into their lives)


	5. Your silence, my distance

Dawn's p.o.v

Days go by and I still haven't heard anything from you

Rain will fall, but I call out your name anyway

Everything including this season of change happens for a reason

All cried out, I must move forward no matter what

Dancing in the dark, I am a skylark

I always keep my heart open for you, my friend

Say you will stay true to me

Tangled up in a web of confusion, the state of the union is broken

Across the universe, there you remain until the end of time

Nevertheless, I miss you

Closure, this is one thing that I desire the most

Eventhough you're distant, something deep inside keeps me holding onto you


	6. Eternity

Harry's p.o.v

You are my gift to myself,

another lost soul yet to be

touched and moved by me.

You are another chapter in the

story of my life that is still yet

to be written and read. Spread

the word all over the world, I

love you as if you are my own

sibling. You are just too cool

to be forgotten or forsaken. The

goodness is your heart is what

draws me closer to you than most.

I will always be your friend. You

can count on me to be with you

until the end of time. I wonder

what can I do for you to make

you feel my love. Unappreciated

good deed, just being present plants

a seed of hope in your rose garden,

your heart. In a world full of haters,

my presence is all that matters to

you and you accept my generosity.

I am so very proud of you. My love

for you runs deeper than any word

that I can ever say out loud. You

breathe much more easier whenever

you are with me, therefore I conclude

that you must feel safe around me.

You consider me to be a positive

motivating force in your life. Always

funny, it is always sunny in our part

of the world because the lord is with

us. How can I stand here with you

and not be moved by you?. Would

you tell me how could it be any better

than this?. Dawn, I will always be here

for you and our son, Phoenix.


	7. Torn worn out soul

Song: You are Goodbye by Holly Conlan

I remember here, I remember you and me, I remember wild and wild and free, I remember stay, I remember please don't leave, I remember you made me believe

Buffy: Farewell, acquaintance of mine. Remember me and I will never forget about you. Even in death, I love you. Worn out soul, enjoy the silence. Lovable black sheep, lingering deep blue sea of regret. Once in a lifetime goodbye gift, velvet soft teddy bear. Eternal heart of gold, please hold me now and grow old with me. Rainy days may come but keep on smiling anyway.

Than tomorrow and today the sun would hold our hands, but the night came in to stay while you made other plans

Dawn: Quietly, you passed me by just like the wind. Unexpected describes your death. I miss you so very much. Even in death, you are still on my mind. Torn worn out soul, open your eyes and embrace Jesus. Undying describes your new found peace and freedom. Complicated existence, heaven's wild child. One gigantic heart of gold, please remember me and hold onto me forever. Everyday your legacy lives on through music and random acts of kindness.

I remember time, I remember days slid into year, building lifetimes thinking you'd be here

Buffy: Broken open heart, red bleeding dawn. Easily forgotten existence, a fading afterglow. Tonight's lost soul, halfhearted devotion. Echoes of what should've could've would've been, rolling ocean waves. Oblivion, pieces of perfection, enlightenment. Nevertheless confusion, destiny's plans. Unstoppable unforeseen fate, return of the setting sun, everlasting distance between us.

But tomorrow and today, well they misunderstood and you went along your way, I think you're gone for good

Dawn: Silent suffering, kiss of death. Impatience, naive stubbornness and stupidity. Walk of shame, a beautiful disaster. Rage in action, doomsday. One big epic emotional breakdown, once in a lifetime wake up call. Momentary anxiety, stress endures the night. Emptiness, naked vulnerability runs around in circles searching for serenity.

You are the sun gone down, you are the sky, you are the moon rushed round, you are goodbye, you are good goodbye

Buffy: Simply irresistible beauty, infinite celestial sunlight. Life's unexpected blessings, very special important milestones. Eden's delicious apples, repetitive prophetic words. In a groovy kind of funk, voices of unborn heartbeats, escapable lovesick muse. Relentless, determination takes me far.

I remember go and I remember one maybe you could wait and I remember arms reached out too late

Dawn: Sacrilege, karma. Internal affliction, neverending physical and emotional pain. One epic breakdown, winter blues. Ethereal waterfalls, explosive fireworks. Painful flashbacks, red bleeding poetic words. A time to be vulnerable and fragile, your resurrection.

Cause tomorrow and today are only here so long, when there's nothing left to say, I hear that life moves on

Buffy: Back to where we started from, remember how much I care about you. Eyes of lost potential, angel of mercy. The last heart giveaway, random acts of kindness. Here we go again with the silent treatment. Estranged best friend of mine, rock the boat and test my faith. Omnipresent bad luck, memorable beautiful big epic let down. Entanglement, nevertheless gloom and doom. Everything falls on me this time around. Vanilla twilight, learning to embrace the dawn without you here. Embers dancing in the fire, me bleeding heart's teardrops. Release me and I will set you free as well.

You are the sun gone down, you are the sky, you are the moon rushed round, you are goodbye, you are good good, you are goodbye, you are good goodbye

Dawn: Holding out for the sunrise, eyeopening revelations. Ashes of a dying dream, life on the sidelines. Old fashioned beauty, sit still and be quiet. The world I know, oblivion. Undiscovered kingdom of heaven, crossroads of life. Heart of the ocean, amazing grace, salt of the earth. Exceptionally gifted person, just breathe and then experience a rebirth.


	8. Everything you never say

Song: "All You Never Say" by Birdy

You've been searching, have you found many things? Time for learning, why have I not learnt a thing? Words with no meaning have kept me dreaming, but they don't tell me anything

Dawn: Forever home bound, utopia is within my reach. Seasons change but I am still stuck in the same old place. Solitude offers me joy, hope and security. Ordinary describes this life of mine. Farewell, missed opportunities. Train of lost wandering thoughts, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Nevertheless boredom, dreamy estranged paradise. Everlasting internal freedom, reasons to break my silence and embrace the outside world.

All you never say is that you love me so, all I'll never know is if you want me oh, if only I could look into your mind maybe then I'd find a sign of all I want to hear you say to me, to me

Buffy: Hello again, but we will have to say goodbye soon. Out of my hands is your fate. Please keep a light on for me though. Eden, out on the edge of space. Peace finds me at the most unexpected place. Larger than life, patience makes me to be a much stronger person. Estranged, how long must we act this way? Always distant, you are hesitant to chat with me today and tomorrow. Voice of reason, please comeback and haunt me. Every passing hour opens my eyes to the truth. Surrender control, I tell myself. Christ's love provides healing for my soul. At the sound of your name, the ground shakes. Precious Jesus, embrace me and restore me.

Are you uncertain or just scared to drop your guard? Have you been broken? Are you afraid to show your heart? Life can be unkind, but only sometimes you're giving up before you start

Dawn: Evolving paradise, new unknown surroundings. Just give me a chance to start all over again. Ongoing scenario, you breakthrough into me. One small victory, unity, redeemable joy. It has been nice knowing you. Rivers of compassion, indescribable special connection. Stand by me and I won't let you fall. Acquaintance, futuristic potential companion of mine. Erase all the lies that you have been told. Enlightenment transforms your frown into a smile. Lift me up and I will offer you peace as a gift.

All you never say is that you love me so, all I'll never know is if you want me oh, if only I could look into your mind maybe then I'd find a sign of all I want to hear you say to me, to me

Buffy: Pandora's box, one unhealed deep internal wound. Echoic passing shadow, terms of endearment. Infinite ocean of possibilities care enough to love again. Heart of Jesus, a life stuck in the crossfire. Opened mind with closed eyes, stand in your truth at all times.

All you never say is that you love me so, all I'll never know is if you want me oh, if only I could look into your mind maybe then I'd find a sign of all I want to hear you say to me, to me


	9. Rust

Song: Dust to Dust by The Civil Wars

Its not your eyes, its not what you say, its not your laughter that gives you away, you're just lonely, you've been lonely too long

Dawn: Tower over me, hereafter. Resurrected body of Christ, outstretched arms of love. Winter's child, hope's melody. Immovable skyscraper, statuesque person. Patron, exceptionally gifted prodigy of mine. Run off into the sunset, intangible beauty. Spirit of the abyss, heartthrob. Underground bliss, stronghold, human nature.

All your acting, your thin disguise, all your perfectly delivered lies, they don't fool me, you've been lonely too long

Harry: Damaged goods, unachievable expectations and false hope. Silent longsuffering patience and grace, time's unhealed wounds. Rocky road to nowhere, unjustified excuses, secrets and lies. Tomorrow's sorrow, broken promises and earth shattering revelations.

Let me in the wall you've built around and we can light a match and burn it down let me hold your hand and dance round and round the flame in front of us dust to dust

Dawn: Changing twilight, your personality. There is an ongoing fight between good and evil inside your head. The you that I know is in conflict with the you that I don't know. I wonder where is compassion in all of this hot mess? Now that snow has come, will you enjoy this calmness before the storm? Will you claim my heart to be your home? The holy spirit gives me supernatural sight. Finally, I am able to see the real you. Your kindness breaks through the darkness and confusion. You feel safe right here in my presence because I demonstrate God's love for you. You are not that horrible monster the outside world portrays you to be. Like a candle, my arms keep you warm all through the night. You believe me when I say I won't do you any harm.

You've held your head up, you've fought the fight, you bear the scars, you've done your time, listen to me, you've been lonely too long

Harry: History is what keeps me holding onto the hand of time. America, this land is mine and yours. Genuine, Jesus is so divine and serene. May heaven shine a light down on us today and tomorrow. Behind closed doors, we are estranged. Distant, your whereabouts remain a mystery. Innocent red bloodshed, the many tears of my bleeding heart long for serenity. I am better off loosening the reins in the end. Bittersweet is this misery of saying farewell and moving forward without you, my friend. You have freewill while I deal with my own salvation.

Let me in the wall you've built around and we can light a match and burn it down let me hold your hand and dance round and round the flame in front of us dust to dust

Dawn: I bring one hundred percent to the table. You feed upon my kindness just like milk. You never return back the favor. Distant, you watch me bleed from afar. I don't understand why I am always the one with a bleeding heart. I don't understand why I am always the one that has to burn. You leave me hanging time after time. Your actions grieve my heart. Cutting off all ties, I can play this game of yours. It will take a miracle for us to break this cycle, the silent treatment. It will take a miracle for you to see the light and travel back down the right track. I can't save you because you have freewill. Merciful, I receive you with open arms. Our friendship is in such a delicate fragile state. Please don't deceive me or push me away. Hope makes me want to believe in the power of love and unity again.

You're like a mirror reflecting me takes one to know one take it from me you've been lonely you've been lonely too long we've been lonely we've been lonely too long

Harry: Hidden away by clouds, I am on the outside looking inward. Does these awkward silent moments bother you? Echoes take a step forward toward the abyss. Catch me while you still have energy in your body. I see the real you behind the mask. Don't be in a rush to be gone away because I am not done with you yet. Eyes of great potential, a sunrise that is not worth missing. Redemption's here to stay.


	10. Nowhere

Dawn's p.o.v

Counting stars, these speedy cars are as numerous as the wars in the world.

Where is the Lord when nobody can sing a sweet melody or offer a word of encouragement

for your scars? Your life is a Shakespearean tragedy in the making. Tasting raindrops, your

bloody tears never seem to end. My friend, lover from another different universe, please give

me forever. I am afraid to lose you, beloved rose of the promiseland. Just stay here tonight and

share your burden with me in this twilight zone. You are real close to me now than ever before.

We are one in mind, body and soul until death comes between us. You carry a cross from this

world over to the next. Your dying last breath is a sad love song. You're going nowhere, but up

with the birds. You say that your sacrifice will redeem my lost innocence. Day after day, I find it

hard to dance or dream without you. True blue, you are a love worth dying for every hour.

I desire to be with you in heaven because I believe we belong together. Destiny steals your heart

from me and I am left alone to wander about the earth once again. You experience Easter while

life doesn't move any faster for me. I feel your spirit somewhere nearby and my fear disappears.


	11. A different chosen path

Harry's p.o.v

Catalyst

A different chosen path

Lost hope

Last single breath of life

Unavoidable unexpected circumstances

Minor indiscretions

Pale blue skies

A dreamer stuck at the crossroads

The beloved and blessed black princess

Holding onto a dying faith

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Necessary small sacrifices

A living testimony

The beauty of grace

Tales of endurance and patience

Infinite peace

Temporary solace

Undying thirst for something more

Destiny's awakening

Everpresent gift of freewill


	12. Life's crossroads

Buffy's p.o.v

Life's crossroads, sacrifice versus inner peace.

Going rogue, pipe dreams will begin to evanescence.

Living without a voice, ghost of lost love travel elsewhere.

Black ice, all of the silence in the atmosphere. The future

blows up into flames along with the names of the unborn.

Emotionally drained out, I am tired with these mind games.

Torn asunder, I never felt this close to the ocean before.

I never felt this distant from heaven before. Curious, I

take a chance on luck and circumstance. Fate and destiny

lead me in so many different directions. We make eye

contact and share a mutual respect for each other. Everything

is intact until our contract ends. We embrace change then brace ourselves

for deep impact. How I react has nothing to do with you, its just false hope.

Please let me deal with myself quietly. I expect for time to correct and

resurrect my once good reasoning skills. The crossroads of life throw a

lot of curve balls at me. Tough decisions test my faith, but I still have grace

on my side.


	13. Lovable beautiful artwork

Dawn's p.o.v

Butterscotch bleeding heart

Lovable beautiful artwork

Undying devotion

Evening passion

Thanksgiving

Endless kiss of life

Random happy thoughts

Nuturing kingdom of love

A white dove sings hallelujah

Lingering bliss

Last goodbye embrace

Unbroken silence

Release me and I'll do the same thing for you

Everpresent lavender blue eyes


	14. Yesterday's ashes

Harry's p.o.v

Continuous flashbacks see the light of day

Repetitive dejavu creates an indestructible fray

A skeleton in the closet

Simply irresistible temptation stay for a while

Hello again, unforgettable past old mistakes and regrets

End of all hope, the death of a beloved friend

Serene eyes, take a deep breath in and then exhale oxygen

Anyplace, anytime, anywhere there is the wind of change

Fear produces doubt, but courage overcomes this temporary setback

Expecting miracles, the world's stage is covered in flowers


	15. Out of breath

Dawn's p.o.v

Clueless, I am as blue as the sky.

Let freedom reign in the kingdom of tears,

bleeding hearts. May the lonely white dove sing a lullaby.

I hear you weep, my beloved black sheep. Spirit of the afterlife, what do you go

home to? Where did you sleep last night while I traveled alone and lost sight of daylight?

Every dilemma is another movie script, another chance to make history.

Bittersweet, misery loves company. Irony can be found within her symphony.

I don't know the difference between right and wrong anymore. We will never

be whatever we were before the fallout. I am better off kicking your butt to the curve.

There is nothing left to say, but goodbye. The first cut is the deepest, but keep on breathing

anyway. You approach me with arms outstretched in the sign of a cross. In terms of endearment,

are you sure that you can stay true to me once again? My love gives you wings and your heart sings of new

beginnings. All that you are is all you have become because of personal perseverance. I am withheld

from glory, a much needed breakthrough. Your absence speaks volumes to me more than your presence.

Eventually, you cross over the great divide. Our reunion, is it divine intervention or just a coincidence?


	16. Unachievable expectations

Buffy's p.o.v

Gone away forever is this success of mine

Only one to blame for this failure is myself

A change is on the horizon, but I remain stuck in the same place

Life is not a fairytale

One open door of opportunity gives me hope

Silence is golden especially during times when I am broken

The sun will come out tomorrow


	17. Neutral reaction

Harry's p.o.v

Open your mouth and tell me the truth

A burdensome blessing

Sacred wisdom

I can handle the inferno

Surrender is all that I have left to do now

Waiting for a breakthrough, I am content with whatever

Even if things turn out differently, I won't give up so easily

Even if chaos exists, I will dwell in the valley of peace

Time after time, I am still alive and doing well

Ready or not, here comes another silly joke

Unaffected by pain, I laugh until I cry

Take all of me, grace and patience

Halfway gone

Ease my mind please

Your life doesn't impact mine so why can't I stop thinking about you?


	18. Imaginary bliss

Dawn's p.o.v

Beautiful baby angel, one late night special delivery.

Imaginary immortal creature, holy chosen one, a

beloved sacrificial lamb of God. Scarlet rose, crucified

religious martyr, you are a shooting star. Omnipresent

dark mysterious figure, a raptured ruptured soul, my

long-awaited savior. Embraceable hope, tangible fragile

sacred innocence, your smile. You voice breaks through

the clouds that surround my world. Today's miracle, tomorrow's

oracle, an endless cycle of rebirth. Enchanted magical love,

a real life fairytale fantasy, a reason for us to stay together forever.


	19. Quiet Sanctuary

Harry's p.o.v

Time wasted

A life gone way too soon

Knocking on heaven's door

Exit the world's stage without saying a word

Ever-changing full moon

Poetry in motion

Extraordinary heroism

An unsung songbird

Child of the cemetery, a soul yet to be delivered from the asylum, please make God's sanctuary to be your home tonight.

Early winter blues, nature's hidden clues, my bedroom's precious treasures

X marks the spot where birth and death crossed paths

Continuous hard to understand situations

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Epic odyssey of the curious mind

divine intervention

Indescribable peace

Vulnerable state of grace

Incomplete wholeness

Nighttime wanderings

Inner reflection

The time to think and meditate

Your pink heart of gold brings color back into my world and I hold onto you forever


	20. Ultimate solution

Buffy's p.o.v

Breakthrough the clouds that surround my world

Lord

Annoyed, impatient and irritable, I need an encouraging word fast

Confusion leads me down the wrong path where my faith remains shaken

Karma is a sword through my heart

A light bulb goes off in my head

Rude awakening describes my good morning wake up call

My ultimate solution, my last hope, sweet relief

A divine guidance

God's compass

Infinite wise counsel

Common sense

Artificial intelligence

Messy misunderstandings, mental roadblocks, bittersweet necessary sacrifices

Endless voiceless empty hallways, dissolving disfunctional hard to understand complicated musical notes

Sorrowful lost wandering spirits

Special slow little turtle brains

A smooth progression toward success

Calmness in the middle of a storm

Radiant warm bonfire, a candle yet to be burnt out, a sweet smelling aroma

Eternal peace, inward reflection, retrospection

Dazzling bewilderment, echoes of past future lives, these gentle soft cold hands


	21. Extended vocation

Phoenix's p.o.v

Vertex of no return

Extended vocation

Rebirth in the aftermath of death

The perfect time to relax is right now

Extinct member of the human species

X marks the spot where you said your last breath and then disappeared

Time heals whatever words can't

In your absence, there is a huge hole in the world

Never again will I see you alive, but I know you are in a safe better place

Come and carry me away, daydreams

Tonight or tomorrow, I will travel around the world


	22. Where will you go?

Song: Where will you go by Evanescence

You're too important for anyone, you play the role of all you long to be, but I know who you really are, you're the one who cries when you're alone

Buffy: One step closer toward a solution, pressure is on. Time after time, here I am. I can't come between you and freewill. Mercy connects your heart to mine.  
>I will never judge you, seraph of my hometown. Mindless, endless, nameless endearment. Even this kindness shall pass away from someday. Remember when we were on top of the world. Country heart, you were always meant to be in my life.<p>

But where will you go with noone left to save you from yourself? you can't escape, you can't escape

Phoenix: Careless and reckless, you hurt me. You break my heart over and over again. The hand of fate can't take us back to the start. Silently suffering, the tears didn't come this time around. I feel nothing for you at all. I am numb to the pain just like a baby inside the womb. Carefree, I feel truly alive in this tomb. My eyes may be closed, but I am not dumb. The truth sets me free and I learn to breathe without you in my life. Needy, my bleeding heart appears as small as an ant before you. Distant, you are gone for good. I am completely done with you although I am alone at the moment. We shared so much history that it hurts for me to let you go. I wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come.

You think I can't see right through your eyes, scared to death to face reality, noone seems to hear your hidden cries, you're left to face yourself alone

Buffy: Distant, you are reluctant to keep in contact with me. You take me for granted all the time. I don't like the way you have been treating me. What can I do to  
>open your eyes? You will never change so we can't go back to the start. How will you react when I am gone and you are finally alone? I am not afraid to<br>breathe without you. I'm barely holding onto you. Slowly, I am learning to loosen the reins. History won't allow me to give up on you so easily. I stay  
>devoted to you with half of my heart everyday.<p>

But where will you go with noone left to save you from yourself? you can't escape

Phoenix: Hello again, let us begin to dance. I am nice enough to give you a second chance. True blue, you wear a halo before me. Your smile paints the world a shade of yellow. Your funny jokes get underneath my rough skin. I love you as though you are my own kin. You win my heart over with a hug. You take me to the moon and back. You wave goodbye then fade to black. Your lullaby, a swansong makes my heart bleed. I wonder what do you deal with behind closed doors. People say that you have a dark side. I am confused because you are always kind to me. I can't tell the difference between fact and fiction. The truth will set me free someday and I'll be content with the outcome.

The truth is I realize you're afraid, but you can't abandon everyone, you can't escape, you don't want to escape

Buffy: Things are made new again at dawn. I begin falling in love with hope. I trust you, how long shall this last? The past never dies even after fairy dust has shut our eyes to go to sleep. We are lost sheep wandering about the earth. You are near and yet so very far away all year round. Your deep soul searching eyes sweep me off my feet. I hold you dear to my heart. We love life without a cost until everything turns into rust. Circumstances cause me to question your loyalty. My biggest fear is being let down. Impatient, why must I always feel this way everyday? Time will only tell if I may move forward from this fray. I keep my distance in attempt to maintain the peace between us. Most of the time, patience wins the battle. You say you will never disappear. Surprisingly, you bring your own  
>share to the table. I realize I have been anxious for no apparent good reason.<p>

I'm so sick of speaking words that noone understands, is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone? I can hear you when you whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming

Phoenix: Grace under pressure, solace stares history right in the face. We don't have a need for breathing space in this holy sacred place. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. Wholeheartedly, I embrace you and warm you up like a bonfire. I am too attached to wanna let you go. You will never be alone for as long as we break bread together. We are one tonight and done with sorrow forever. Fade away with me, beloved ghost of an unborn tomorrow.

Where will you go with noone left to save you from yourself you can't escape?

Buffy: Life drops a big bomb on me. A storm is coming says my conscience. Please warm me up before the great divide erases my thumbprint. From the cradle to the tomb, I endure self torture instead of nurture. I am dumb, I feel so numb inside. I wish I would've died in the womb. I taste the rain, but gain nothing back in return. I am a burning candle, please burn me out soon. You handle me with gentleness even during moments when all I can think about is the abyss. I am a waste of your time and generosity. Please forgive me if I am in such a haste to disappear. I don't mind saying my last breath, but I fear leaving you behind.

The truth is I realize you're afraid but you can't reject the whole world, you can't escape, you won't escape, you can't escape, you don't want to escape

Phoenix: I dream of imaginary endless solitude in my sanctuary. Gratitude is the key to maintaining a positive attitude. I am free enough to breathe without crying. You confront me about several problems. I choose optimism instead of pessimism. According to you, I am losing touch with reality. I have been mad and depressed before in the past. I never want to go back there again. I won't allow that self destructive state of mind take away my love for life. I am in denial, is it so oblivious? Looking upside down, the world appears black and white before my eyes.

Buffy: Memories speak beyond the grave. Even now, I remember your last wave goodbye. My heart will carry on in your absence. Over and over again, I miss you.  
>Rewind back to the start before we lost our blue skies. You gave me hope back then. Optimism keeps my aquarium of tears from breaking apart. Unstoppable is this fast moving life of mine.<p> 


	23. Ave Maria

Song: Ave Maria A by Pink

Motorcycle's in the parking lot reviving their engines and it just won't stop, matches the noise screaming in my head, Houston, I think we got a problem

Dawn: Broken, here we go again. We have reached the end of the road. Distance opens up an old wound for you and me. Suffocating in silence, we are slowly  
>losing common ground. I don't know how long I can stay around you. Time loosens the reins and the rains of this life follow us everywhere. True blue, Liberty<br>is something worth chasing after every hour. Merciful, I help you rebuild our city of brotherly love. The space between us increases with every step you take closer to the edge.

Where does everybody go, when they go, they so fast I don't think they know we hate so fast and we love too slow London I think we got a problem

Buffy: Unpredictable, life is a chaotic circus. An omnipresent black cloud, disappointment gives the heart a reason to lament instead of trust Jesus. Stranger in the mirror, daughter of darkness, start to feel less whole again. There is a hole in the world tonight. Happiness is temporary in this disarray, black and blue fray. Goodbye, sweet grace, beautiful smiling face. Fragile infant innocence, Christmas bliss leaves us with false hope.

And when I think about it, I just can't think about it, I try to drink about it, I keep spinning

Dawn: Unholy hot mess, evolutionary human art. Quickly wasting away, Lily of death valley, ghost of many lost tomorrows. Whatever happened to keeping up with personal hygiene? Happy and yet dead inside, these silly jokes never seem to last. Coming undone, how does it feel to be alone? Lost little child, dark angel, disappear and never come back.

Ave Maria A where did you go? Where did you go? How did you know to get out of a world gone mad? Help me let go of the chaos around me, the devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me, child be still, child be still

Buffy: You wave goodbye and then you're gone without a trace. I will embrace the space between us until I can see your face again. Loneliness, I wish this depressing  
>feeling was never born. My beautiful art, my bleeding heart has great concern for you. I yearn for you, how long must I continue to burn? Torn asunder, you are a thorn in my side. I ride out the storms of life with you. I wonder do you ever think about me? Please return to me before I completely fade to black. Hope offers us<br>paradise, another sunrise. I feel at home right here in your arms.

Broken hearts still around the spot, I can't help thinking that we lost the plot, suicide bomber and a student shot Tokyo, I think we got a problem

Dawn: Hallelujah, early winter within my soul. A different kind of love with special needs, rainbow connection. Time needs a heart to hold and cherish forever.  
>I can't turn you loose no matter what. May you always know how much I care about you, everpresent bundle of joy.<p>

But for that they have gotta pay if that don't kill you then the side effects will, if we don't kill each other then the side effects will, Capetown, I think we got a problem

Buffy: Fear predicts a mental and emotional breakdown is on the horizon. Even though I have hope, doubt consumes my mind. All the right moves leads me nowhere. Red as blood is this cross of mine. My eyes miss seeing the beautiful mountaintop. Out of my hands is the future. Rough justice, tough love exposes me to the light.

Ave Maria A where did you go? Where did you go? How did you know to get out of a world gone mad? Help me let go of the chaos around me, the devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me, child be still

Dawn: Between the teardrops, remember blessings. Open heart of love, keep your head up no matter what. Everlasting joy, never give up the hope of living tomorrow. Dreamer of many unborn sunrises, underneath the scars and bruises, there is beauty. Reckless, life can be burdensome sometimes. Everything is vanity unless a miracle happens.

If the darkest hour comes before the light, where is the light? Where is the light?

Buffy: Silly old pipe dreams give me false hope. Easily broken, these promises are roses worth throwing away everyday. Heartbreak cuts so smoothly into my chest. Doubt takes the best of me every time. I don't have a locket nor a dime in my pocket but only a rosary. I am dying slowly, why can't this pain end any quickly?  
>Living without a purpose, I always have something to lose in the end. My home in a foreign land, my best friend death offers me a hand to hold. Living,<br>whats the point? really. Feeling less strong, I pause and reflect upon wherever I went wrong in my life. Torn asunder, I cry and then surrender. I try to  
>breathe again, but the words still won't come. Stumbling, faith walks on a very tight rope. I don't know if I can cope with another year of life. Jubilee overcomes the<br>night and daylight awakens my soul.

If the darkest hour comes before the light, where is the light? where is the light? where is the light? yeah

Dawn: Kryptonite, internal suffering. Skipped and missed opportunities sail away. Parallel universe, an unforeseen and unavoidable fate, continuous non-communication between us. End of an era, X marks the spot where we went our separate ways. Heart of ice, ace of spades. Longing for something more, life goes on. Exhale and inhale time until kingdom come.

Ave Maria A where did you go? Where did you go? How did you know to get out of a world gone mad? Help me let go of the chaos around me, the devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me, child be still, child be still, child be still, child be still, child be still,

Buffy: Island of no return, solitary confinement. I give into this spiritual high, serendipity, ongoing inner peace and happiness. Nevertheless reality brings me back down to earth. Good riddance, ordinary mediocre lifestyle. Opening and closing doors of opportunities, diamonds don't last forever in the real world.


	24. Life without you

Song: Life Without You by Stanfour

Didn't want to say goodbye, didn't want to see you cry and look what I have done, didn't want to make a mess, broke your heart and I confess I'm the guilty one, how I need to hear you, hear you so softly, hear you say anything, every tear you shed, well it kills me, oh, she'll never see

Buffy: Common sense fades into the back ground. The sound of chaos consumes the environment. My hands are cursed. I destroy everything that we build together. Forever passes before I can see the sun again. You crash into me and I smash into you with full force. I know you know I stink just like yesterday's trash. I mark up my skin with a pink ink pen then drink poison. I am on the brink of a breakdown. Within the blink of an eye, I transform into a monster. You push me to the breaking point. Living on the edge, rage lives inside me. I crossover to the dark side, its a slow suicide. Stuck at a crossroads, I will paint these blue skies black. I try not to cry, but eventually the pressure gets to me. Joy has left this place, once innocent heart of mine. You can tell that I am not fine. Delicate, I present myself to you. I am a small ant, you take advantage of me right on the spot. Born a failure, there is no cure for this disease. You don't have a clue about how I feel. Please  
>don't chase after me. Please don't erase my scars or dry away my tears. Elsewhere calls my name. Everyday is exactly the same. I am always the one to blame in this game of life. Back and forth, I travel between heaven and hell. I am your clown, I am your burden. I hate myself so let fate have its way with me. I long for Easter, heavenly father, please come now instead of later. An angel of death draws my last breath out of me just like a well. I don't matter to the world anymore. My words fall upon your head in the form of water and you catch my teardrops. Losing grip, I watch the sunset and realize hope is dead. Silently broken, I start to regret a lot of stuff. I forget about how much you have forsaken for me throughout the years.<p>

OH, this is life without you, I'm learning to miss you, I guess I need to know how it feels like, this is life without you, I don't know who to turn to and everything I've known is said is goodbye, so goodbye, this is life without you, this is life without you

Dawn: You taste the rain because you hope the rain will numb your emotional pain. I stare at your red blood shot eyes and I know no sermon can help you. Sympathetic, my bleeding heart melts like ice cream in your hands. Drowning in tears, you bring out the sun that has been hidden from you for years. Your faith endures even during the lowest points of your life when your childhood fears won't go away. Afraid, you belong with me at the end of every day because I know you will be safe with me.

Didn't want to make a mess, didn't want to feel again, this heart has had enough, desperate hurting all alone, called the house that isn't home, I'm afraid to pick it up, all I want is someone to tell me I'm crazy, it just might save me, oh, all I need is someone right here beside me, oh now I can see

Buffy: Vanilla Twilight, unspoken words left unsaid between you and me. Love is a bleeding heart. Near and yet so very far away is the day of reconciliation. Ethereal, time and distance shields your face from mine. Rivers of compassion and forgiveness consume me. Angelic bright white light correct my wayward mindset before I become broken again. Best things in life such as family and friendship are free. Lean on me and I'll stay true to you, eyes of newborn hope.

OH, this is life without you, I'm learning to miss you, I guess I need to know how it feels like, this is life without you, I don't know who to turn to and everything I've known is said is goodbye, so goodbye, this is life without you, this is life without you

Dawn: Shockingly, I may know you like the time of day but I don't truly know you enough to say I love you. Sometimes I wonder is it possible for me to stay true to you. Lately, you have treating me as if I don't exist and I have been out of touch with you just like the melting snow on the ground. Busy, your life hasn't really been that easy to live at all because you have the ability to fall in and out of love with me. Unwanted, I have grown accustom to having your heart depart from my presence everyday without an explanation. Growing apart, we are slowly losing interest with each other and I hate it that we are not together. I know you know we are better off separated because we consider each other to be a disease that is sucking the life out of one another. Ashamed, your mind is always in outer space and you keep on hiding your face from me who desires to embrace you. I know you know you don't love me anymore so please release me from your mind.

OH, this is life without you, I'm learning to miss you, I guess I need to know how it feels like, this is life without you, I don't know who to turn to and everything I've known is said is goodbye, so goodbye, this is life without you, this is life without you

Buffy: Hopelessly devoted to you, empathy goes skin deep. Anytime you need a friend, I am here for you whenever. Through darkness and confusion. hold me now.  
>I like you until you stop bringing your share to the table. Neverending is this distance between us. Keep the lights on and I will find a way back to you with time.<p> 


End file.
